1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for wiping a windshield or other surface and in particular to windshield wipers having size adjustability.
2. Description of Related Art
Windshield wipers traditionally include blades of resilient, or flexible material such as rubber, ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM), silicone, or other materials. The wiper blades may be moved laterally across a windshield of an automobile to wipe rain, sleet, snow, dirt, or other debris from the windshield to improve the field of vision for the driver of the vehicle. Windshield wipers are available in many different sizes and styles to fit the wide range of vehicle types and sizes owned by drivers today. Because many different sizes of windshield wipers must be available at retail outlets, it is required that stores carry larger inventories of windshield wipers and that the wipers occupy more shelf space in the stores. Additionally, the vast number of different wiper sizes is often confusing to consumers without providing detailed documentation on the proper wiper to use for each type of available vehicle.